


(Don't) Touch Me

by beckettjoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Force Choking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misuse of the Force, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, it gets kinda cute at the end i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettjoy/pseuds/beckettjoy
Summary: Hux loses a bet to Kylo Ren





	

“I bet I can make you come without touching you.”

Hux leans backward, a small scoff escaping his throat.

“I bet that if you could, you would have tried already,” he replies, shifting his hips on top of Ren’s. They’re on Hux’s desk chair, not the most comfortable place, but Hux had entered his room after a particularly strenuous day to find Ren sitting there waiting for him; Hux hadn't even thought before climbing right up onto him.

Ren shrugs, gripping Hux tighter around the waist. “Fair enough,” he whispers, before grabbing Hux through his pants and leaning forward to press his lips against Hux’s. Hux had been half-expecting Ren to try it then and there; Ren was never someone to back down from a challenge, so Hux just figures that he’s not actually capable of it. Maybe Force users of the Dark Side can only use it for things like killing people, hurting them, choking, that kind of thing. Not for pleasure. Although, Hux has been Force-choked by Ren before and it’s—

“I’ll put money on it,” Ren murmurs against Hux’s neck, long fingers fluttering at the buttons of Hux’s shirt.

Hux hums in agreement, not able to speak right then because of the way Ren rolled his hips, sliding his cock against the length of Hux’s while his warm hands spread over Hux’s torso. Hux tightens his hands in Ren’s thick hair, yanks his head back the way he knows Ren likes it, the roughness of it.

All remaining thoughts of Ren’s bet flee Hux’s head as the other man finally slides his hand into Hux’s pants; Hux pulls Ren’s head forward to kiss him again, letting every bit of stress and tension in is body be washed away with through each place his body is pressed against Ren’s.

 

——

Hux is in a meeting of the Finalizer officers a couple weeks later when he feels it. The unmistakable sensation of a cool, long-fingered hand running down the bottom half of his abdomen. Hux’s breath catches in his throat, heart beginning to race from the shock. He knows that hand, that hand has twisted him and caressed him and grasped him and opened him from the inside out.

But, it’s not, he’s not—

It takes everything in Hux not to peek under the table; he knows without a doubt there is no possible way Ren could be under there, partly because his uniform tunic and coat are still fastened securely up to his neck, and mostly because he can see Ren sitting at the far end of the table, without as much as a glance in Hux’s direction.

The hand — _the feeling of a hand_ , Hux tells himself — stays there, lightly pressed on Hux’s skin just above the line of his boxers, moving only with Hux’s breaths. Slowly his heart rate recedes to normal and Hux snaps his attention back to the task at hand, determined not to let his concentration slip again. He starts to forget the slight pressure on his stomach until a hand suddenly grabs onto his inner thigh, causing his fist to clench around the arm of his chair. Hux doesn’t let his face betray anything; his knuckles are white with effort. Still, Ren doesn’t give any indication he’s doing anything. Hux scowls in his direction, suddenly furious at the amount of control Ren has over him, as the second hand begins to move, stroking slowly up and down the soft skin of Hux’s inner thigh, the thumb rubbing _exactly_ where Ren knows Hux’s sweet spot is. Hux’s nose scrunches up briefly and he clenches his teeth. His eyes are practically burning lasers into Ren’s temple by now; the other man pointedly refuses to look over.

Ren’s hands stay steadily stroking Hux’s torso and thighs for another few minutes, just enough time for Hux to get used to the sensation. It isn’t overly sexual; at this rate, there’s no way Hux will come from this, he’s not even half-hard yet.

As soon as Hux lets the words enter his mind — the mind he knows for a fact Ren has been carefully monitoring since this began — he knows it’s a mistake. Ren was just waiting, begging, for a challenge from Hux. The hand leap into action at once, one palming Hux’s cock from now outside his pants entirely, teasing him, while the other moves behind to grasp his ass, sliding a finger slowly and teasing down his crack.

Hux slams his fist against the table with a hiccuping noise. Every pair of eyes turns to look at his face, which now matches the color of his hair. Hux blinks several times, teeth grinding together as the hands work on his body, causing blood to rush rapidly downwards.

“I—” he breaks off with a cough as a finger slides over the head of his cock. “I’m sorry, I’m…” He honestly has no idea what to say so he just stops, waving stiffly with one hand, signaling to return to the conversation. Hux turns his head just enough to look at Ren, who now meets Hux’s eyes, his hands — whose ghosts are currently both pumping up and down Hux’s cock — folded lightly beneath his chin, expression not giving a whisper of indication towards what his mind is accomplishing. Hux tightens his jaw and seethes at Ren, trying in vain to distract himself from what’s happening below his waist. He _will not_ let Ren win.

Hux starts listing planets, starting in the Outer Rim, in alphabetical order, with climate, terrain, and native species. He used to list classes of ships except he used that so often back when he had less control over himself around Ren, before they started fucking regularly, that he “Pavlov’s dog-ged” himself; now whenever he has to list ships he gets an immediate and unrelenting stiffness in his pants.

Ren snorts, loudly, clearly hearing what Hux was thinking of. Hux has to bite his lip to keep from laughing too. The hands on him relent somewhat as Ren tries to collect himself. Now, all of the officers are looking curiously at Ren.

 _Serves you right_ , Hux thinks, as hard as he can. Ren’s eyes narrow menacingly around the room; the officers all instantly snap their gazes back to their datapads, or the holoscreen at the front of the conference room.

The hands disappear. Hux slumps thankfully into his seat, shoulders relaxing and head titling back. Apparently, Ren has given up, though it didn't seem to take that long, Hux would have expected Ren to try harder. Hux’s cock is practically aching in the confines of his pants now; he assumes that Ren must be in a similar position and doesn’t want to embarrass himself in the process.

Ten minutes later, the meeting is wrapping up. Hux is still painfully hard, but he doesn’t have another meeting for an hour and he intends to make good use of it.

“One last thing,” Ren says suddenly. Hux furrows his brow. He’s certain there’s nothing left on the agenda. “I heard that we had a minor issue with the ventral cannons on this ship earlier today, not firing right. I trust it’s being fixed promptly. Hux, an update?”

Hux’s mouth opens slightly as the officers all turn back to him. This is the first he’s heard of any kind of cannon malfunction.

He’s in a room full of his inferiors, except for Ren, and has no desire to look incompetent. Hux knots his brow and wets his lips before carefully replying, “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about Ren. Perhaps the problem was remedied before it was fit to inform me.”

Ren’s eyes darken. Hux is completely baffled.

“I will not tolerate such stupidity among my officers,” he hisses, that imbecilic mask warping his words.

Hux grits his teeth, about to reply before he feels a crushing sensation against his throat. Hux’s head is jerked backwards by his hair, the invisible hand on his neck squeezing tighter. Hux sits still, fingers grasping at the hem of his tunic, jaw working soundlessly as barely a trickle of air is allowed down his throat. He’s going to be bruised tomorrow, if not dead from the ceaseless, secure Force grip Ren has on him.

In that moment Hux realizes Ren was just looking for an excuse to choke Hux, knowing how much that always arouses him.

Hux’s eyes begin to go fuzzy around the edges — whether from lack of breath or pleasure he’s not sure — and he barely registers his own hand gripping his cock through his pants until he’s suddenly coming into his boxers, straining for breath, silently screaming as many insults and abuses he can think of, directed at Ren. He knows that Ren can see everything happening in Hux’s head, he hopes Ren understands how much Hux absolutely hates him right now. From somewhere outside of his head, Hux hears a low, gravelly laugh.

And the pressure’s gone, Hux is dropped to slump over the table, riding out the tail end of his high with tiny, desperate breaths. There’s a hand on him again, slowly stroking him through his orgasm. The other officers are all deliberately looking anywhere but at Hux’s limp form. He stays facedown on the table for several long moments, jumbled thoughts leaping around in his head.

He feels so _used_ , so taken advantage of. Hux has been so careful to keep his relationship with Ren strictly to their quarters, treating him the same as any other colleague, maybe with a little more contempt (even if they enjoy fucking each other, they don’t always get along with political or military matters). And now Hux has just been _humiliated_ in front of every important person on this ship.

 _Don’t worry_ , the deep voice intruding in his head whispers, _they couldn’t tell. I was monitoring their minds and they thought you were just choking. It was quite a show for me, though. I didn’t know either that you could come from just choking._

That’s not the point, Hux hisses internally, before shoving Ren and his mocking commentary out of his head, managing peel himself off the tabletop. His come is starting to dry in his pants and it’s a wicked uncomfortable feeling. With a cough, he shoves himself up into a standing position. His subordinate officers all snap to attention as Hux squares his shoulders and marches straight out of the conference room. It’s utterly silent behind him.

Ren’s heavy footsteps catch up to Hux as he’s just about to shut the door to his quarters.

“Wait, please,” Ren implores, voice still scratchy behind the mask.

Hux takes a deep breath, wincing at the sharp ache already present in his neck, but steps aside so Ren can enter. Hux has no idea what he’s going to say to Ren yet.

Ren strides into Hux’s quarters with an annoying amount of comfort and familiarity, tossing his mask onto Hux’s desk chair (he knows Hux hates it, but he’s gotta keep up his intimidation factor around the ship), and flopping casually across Hux’s bed, mussing up his carefully creased bedspread. Hux’s nose flares but he stays quiet, still unsure how to begin. Part of him wants to scream at Ren, punch that stupid smirk from his face, and the other part of him just wants to forgive Ren and curl up against his side until tomorrow.

Instead of doing either of these things, Hux walks slowly to his closet, strips off his coat, tunic, boots, pants, and dirty boxers, keeping his back to Ren. He slips on his standard-issue soft grey sweatpants and t-shirt.

Hux takes a deep breath, and finally says, “You cheated.” It’s a happy medium between attacking or cuddling with Ren.

Hux can practically feel Ren’s confusion across the room. Maybe he’s projecting his feelings.

“With the bet,” Hux elaborates, unable to keep himself from smiling a little, “You did touch me, it doesn’t count.”

Ren gives an exaggerated gasp, punctuated by an uncharacteristic giggle. “I did not. I was nowhere near you!”

“Using the Force is off-limits! It still counts as touching,” Hux argues, spinning around. He almost falls over in surprise because he hadn’t heard Ren come up and stand just behind him.

Ren catches Hux’s waist with a strong arm, a grin stretching his face.

“You didn’t say that.”

“It was implied!”

Ren scoffs, rolling his eyes and leaning closer into Hux, gripping his thin hips.

“I’m still mad at you,” Hux says, looking away and trying to shove Ren off, but it’s only half-hearted.

Ren sticks his lower lip into an over-dramatic pout. Hux hates how easily his anger dissipates. He’s not supposed to _feel_ anything towards Ren other than sexual feelings and scorn.

“I feel more than that,” Ren whispers, replying to Hux’s thoughts.

“You’re sure nobody else knew?” Hux asks quietly, ignoring him, and Ren gives a heartfelt nod.

“Promise. Please forgive me, Armie.”

“Don’t call me that!” Hux shouts, but he’s laughing, shoving Ren until his legs collapse backwards over Hux’s bed and Hux is lying on top of him.

 _This isn’t how it was supposed to happen_ , he thinks as Ren kisses his neck softly. Aloud, he mutters, “Just you wait, I’m going to get you back. Just when you think you’re safe, just when you think I’ve forgotten, I’m going to get my revenge and you’ll rue the day you decided to humiliate me.”

Ren laughs again, shifting under Hux so their hips slot together.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first kylux fic i've finished and of course it's sex wtf. anyway you can join me on [tumblr](http://star-killing.tumblr.com) if you want. thanks for reading, i would really appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
